Surgeons are aware that the instruments proposed so far for taking hold of and/or displacing tissues and/or organs, particularly during endoscopic surgery, do not give full satisfaction.
These instruments are generally in the form of forceps or the equivalent and they frequently traumatize the tissues or the organs they have taken hold of.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks of known prior instruments.